


The Man and Woman of the Beginning

by HowlingSnail



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSnail/pseuds/HowlingSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far across the universe, what has become of Kouta and Mai's planet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and Woman of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before Movie Taisen Full Throttle, Super Hero Taisen GP and Gaim Gaiden were out on DVD and subbed, so it was obviously written without them having been seen. If it ends up conflicting with anything in those movies, I can only apologise.

The sun rose on another day in the village of Zawame. And just like any other day, Mercurio could be found in his bed, not overly keen on leaving it. He could hear the birds singing outside his window, and he very much wished they’d shut up, as they were interrupting his dreams.

“Mercurio, get up!” The teenage boy heard his mother shout. He rolled over in bed, and groaned. “Come on! You’ll miss the mass! And your father wants your help on the fields!”  
“Don’t want to!” Mercurio groaned, burying his head in his pillow.  
“Mercurio, you are going to the mass at the temple!” His mother shouted. “I’m not having my son be the reason why the Man and Woman of the Beginning choose to punish us!”  
“The Man and Woman of the beginning don’t exist!” Shouted Mercurio.  
“Mercurio!” His mother gasped. “Don’t blaspheme! Get dressed and come with me to the temple to repent your sins!”

Figuring he wouldn’t win this argument, Mercurio reluctantly got out of bed, and got dressed for mass, his least favourite part of the week. It was the time when everyone in the village gathered together to worship their imaginary friends. At least that’s what Mercurio thought. He also thought that “friends” probably wasn’t the most appropriate term. The village’s last two harvests had been poor, and that had lead the people to believe that the Man and Woman of the Beginning were displeased with them. Not that they could really know of course, since they’d not appeared to them in generations.

“And so, oh great Man and Woman of the Beginning,” shouted the preacher in the temple. “We thank you for the gift of our creation! For the protection you provide us from the creatures of the forest! We promise to never eat of the forest’s fruits, safe in the knowledge that the crops you have provided us with will sustain us! We repent our sins, and we beseech you to provide us with a bountiful harvest! Amen!”  
“Amen!” Chorused everyone present, including Mercurio, knowing it’d be a lecture from his parents if he didn’t. He couldn’t believe that so many people believed this. Yes there were Inves in the woods, but it wasn’t some magic man and woman that kept them away. They just had no reason to come close to the village, since they were fine eating those weird fruits of theirs out in the forest.

The mass continued with the story of how, in the beginning, their world had been barren. Then the Man and the Woman of the Beginning had come, and breathed life into the world. They had created their people, who lived around the world, in villages that had been named by the Gods themselves; Tokyo, Kyoto, Gotham, America, Europe, and of course, Zawame. They had laid down a series of laws which were to be followed, such as no eating the forbidden fruits of the forest, and keep away from the Inves.  
At least, that’s what the legends said. It all supposedly happened centuries ago, and Mercurio had little reason to believe it, since as has previously been stated, the last sighting by a mortal of the Man and Woman of the Beginning was several generations ago, and some say that those involved had lied about it.

Mercurio got home, and he and his father went out to work on the fields. It was long, hard work, but Mercurio knew it was worth it, since another failed harvest could be disastrous. After another long day, Mercurio was getting ready to go in for dinner, when his father stopped him.  
“Hold on Mercurio, we need to pray,” he said to him.  
“Pray!?” Mercurio exclaimed. “But I’m hungry!”  
“Oh shut up boy!” His father said, slapping him. “Without the Man and Woman of the Beginning, you’d not have any dinner to eat! Now kneel down and pray!” Mercurio’s father got down on his knees, dragging his son down with him.  
“Oh great Man and Woman of the Beginning, we ask you to nourish our crops, so that they may grow big and strong, and that we may-“

Mercurio had had enough. So, annoyed, he stood up, and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could. Behind him, he could hear his father shouting, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he got out of there. Away from everyone. He’d go to Tokyo. Or America. At least there he wouldn’t have his parents to tell him what to do. To drag him into the temple every week. He could be free there.

Eventually, Mercurio was out of the village, and in the forest, but he kept running. He ran until he couldn’t run any more. When he was finally out of breath, he stopped, and rested against a tree. His village was out of sight, and he relaxed for a bit, collecting his thoughts. His old life was over, and now he was going to start a new one. Eventually, he stood up and started walking.

Mercurio eventually realised, of course, that he didn’t know the way to America or Tokyo. Or Europe, or England, or Kyoto, or anywhere else. At least not from where he was, and he didn’t know where he was, since he’d been too focused on running to work out where he’d been going. The fact that it was quickly getting dark out didn’t help, and he was struggling to see where the vines around his feet were, as he tripped over more than once. Mercurio’s stomach rumbled. Note to self: Always eat dinner before running away from home. If only there was some food around…

And then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, a single piece of fruit, hanging from one of the trees. It was dark pink on top, and blue down at the bottom. Mercurio reached out for it. He picked it up, and pulled away the skin, leaving a light-pink, squishy orb. He was about to eat it, when he heard a growl. Mercurio turned around, and saw a strange creature. It was short and grey, with mole-like claws. Mercurio knew what it was; it was an Inves, something his parents had explicitly warned him to stay away from. Mercurio’s fear then intensified, as he spotted four more Inves, surrounding him on all sides, making escape impossible. He backed up against the tree, and prepared for death.

“Away from him,” he heard a sweet, feminine voice say. Mercurio opened his eyes, and saw that the Inves had all turned to face one direction. Mercurio then saw what they were looking at. Walking towards them was a beautiful girl. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and what appeared to be…differently-coloured eyes? She had pure white clothes, and she seemed to be giving off a faint light.

Mercurio then noticed that she was walking towards him. The Inves moved out of the way to let her through, and Mercurio noticed that they looked almost…afraid of her. Mercurio, meanwhile, didn’t know how to feel.  
“Child,” she said, in a voice which sounded equally friendly and authoritative. “Why did you attempt to eat of the forbidden fruit?”  
“I….”  
“Those who eat of the forbidden fruit become like them,” The girl said. She indicated to the Inves, who flinched, as though expecting her to do something to them.  
“I…I’m sorry…” Mercurio said, almost in tears, both out of fear for what the Inves might do, and out of guilt, which this girl seemed to be drawing out of him.  
“They attacked you because you are in their territory,” she told him, before picking up the fruit, which Mercurio had dropped. “And because you were going to eat their food.”

The girl then turned to face the Inves.  
“You are not to harm this boy,” she said to them. “Be gone from here. Now.” Mercurio could hear the authority in her voice, and the Inves did as they were told.  
“Mai, what’s going on?” Asked a male voice, which sounded equally authoritative. Mercurio looked and saw a man walk towards them, with light-blond hair, silver armour, and a flowing white cape.  
“Kouta…” The girl replied. “This boy was about to eat the fruit. The Inves were going to attack him, but I stopped them.”  
“Is that true?” The man asked, looking at Mercurio.  
“Well…” Mercurio stuttered.

“Why are you out here?” The man asked him.  
“The forest is dangerous,” the girl added.  
“I know, it’s just….I was so sick of my parents and everyone in the village…”  
“I’m sure your parents love you,” the girl said.  
“They don’t!” Mercurio shouted. “They’re more focused on that stupid Man and Woman of the Beginning! They’re always praying and going to the temple! It’s stupid!”  
“Is it stupid?” The girls asked him. “Why is it they pray all the time?”  
“They say that the Man and Woman of the Beginning are angry,” Mercurio replied. “They pray so that they’ll help us. So we’ll have a good harvest, and so they’ll keep us safe from the Inves.”

“It sounds to me like your parents just want to look after you,” the man said.  
“They don’t…”  
“They do,” the man insisted. “You shouldn’t take that for granted. Family and friends that love you are precious.”  
“You should treasure them while you have them,” the girl added. “They won’t be around forever.”  
“But…they’re so…”  
“They love you, and just want you to be safe,” The man said.  
“I’m sure they’re worried about you,” said the girl.

“They’re probably more worried that their precious Man and Woman will punish them for not praying hard enough.”  
“That’s nonsense,” the man said, shaking his head. “There’s nothing stronger than parental love. And I’m sure this “Man and Woman of the Beginning” would understand that.”  
“I’m not so sure.”  
“Why don’t you just go back?” Asked the girl. “You can’t live out here.”  
“You should go home,” the man added. He reached out his hand, and pulled Mercurio to his feet. The girl then took his other hand, and they began walking through the forest, Mercurio being guided by these mysterious figures.

It was pitch black out, but somehow these two people knew exactly which way to go, and not once did they trip up over anything. Mercurio saw many Inves along the way, but they all kept their distance from them, as though they instinctively knew their place.

“We’re here,” the man said, interrupting Mercurio’s thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed it, but they’d arrived at just outside the village of Zawame.  
“Time for you to go home,” the girl said.  
“If they want me…” Mercurio sighed. “They’re probably glad I’m gone.”  
“I promise, they’ll be worried sick about you,” The girl assured him. “Seeing you again will make them happier than they’ve ever been.”

The man and woman then let go of Mercurio’s hands.  
“Off you go,” the girl said.  
“You’re not coming?” asked Mercurio.  
“This is your home, not ours,” the man replied.  
“And besides, we’d only cause a scene,” the girl added.  
“Oh…alright then,” Mercurio said, slightly disheartened. “Goodbye then. Thank you for saving me.”  
“You’re welcome Mercurio,” The girl smiled. “Goodbye.”

Mercurio then turned towards the village, steeled himself, and walked back in. As he walked, he realised that he’d never actually told them his name. He turned to ask them about it, but he saw that they were gone.

“Well I think that went well,” Mai said to Kouta, as they walked back through the forest.  
“He never even suspected who we were,” Kouta said.  
“Yes…you know, sometimes I think we shouldn’t be like this. I mean, we created those people. We’re technically their parents. Shouldn’t we be with them, helping them? Raising them?”  
“We did raise them. We taught them how to build houses, and how to farm. We protect them from the Inves. We are like their parents, in that we’ve fulfilled our role. Now, we just watch and protect as necessary.”

“I guess so…It just doesn’t seem right. I mean, you heard what he said. The people of the village fear us. They think we’re punishing them with failed harvests. We never asked for that. We never asked for them to build temples to us. We never asked for them to pray to us. To tell their kids that if they don’t do as we say, we’ll punish them.”  
“I suppose it comes with the position. We created them, and as far as they’re concerned we’re all powerful. Fear and respect is a natural response. And besides, don’t pretend you don’t at least like it a bit.”  
“I do not!”  
“I’ve seen you during those festivals. When they do dances, to ask us to protect them from the forest. You’re always smiling.”

“Alright, I like the dancing. It reminds me of home…Do you still think of them?”  
“Every day. But I suppose they’re all gone now. What year is it back home?”  
“2556 I think. Honestly I lost count a long time ago. I wonder if they were all alright. If everyone danced together. If they all forgave Micchy…”  
“I wonder if my sister ever found anyone to make her happy…You know, I never did pay my tab at Drupers.”  
“You saved the world. That’s worth a million tabs. Besides, I’m not sure your money would have been worth much. The economy was pretty messed up.”  
“I hope everything got better. I hope what we did wasn’t in vain.”  
“It wasn’t. We brought Helheim here. We saved the Earth, and this world was brought to life as a result.”  
“I suppose so.”

Kouta and Mai reached their favourite spot in the forest. They waved their hands, and the vine re-arranged themselves into a comfortable layout, somewhere between a bed and a hammock, which was hung between two large trees. Kouta and Mai got in, and laid down, looking at the stars.  
“I never imagined being a God would be so tiring,” Mai sighed, as she relaxed.  
“This planet’s big,” Kouta said. “It takes a lot of managing.”  
“Yes…you know, sometimes I wonder.”  
“About what?”  
“About what would have happened if Kaito had won. What he’d have done with the golden fruit. What he’d have made me do…”

Kouta gave her a hug.  
“It’s alright. Kaito cared for you. He wouldn’t have made you do anything.”  
“No…but he’d have made me watch. Kaito would have wiped out humanity, and I’d have had to watch him for eternity.” Mai was almost in tears.  
“Or what about one of the others? What about Ryouma? Or Sid? What would they have done with it!? With me?”

She was now in full tears. Two Inves walked over to them, looking for fruit on the trees their bed/hammock was strung between.  
“GO AWAY!” Mai shouted at the top of her voice. The ground shook with her divine anger, and the Inves ran away as fast as they could, to escape from the wrath of their Goddess.  
“Mai…” Mai then realised what she’d done.  
“Oh my God…I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“Mai, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! We’re monsters! The Inves don’t have free will! They obey us! If we tell them to die, they’ll drop down dead! The people in the villages think we’re mad at them for some reason! They think the reason they’re starving is because they’ve sinned! Because they think they’ve displeased us! We’re not people anymore! We’re just monsters!” Mai laid down crying. “Why us Kouta!? Why!? Why did Roshuo choose me? Why did Sagara give you all those lock seeds to win the contest with!? Why!? What did we do to deserve this!?”

Kouta laid down, and held her in his arms.  
“Mai, it’s true we’re not human any more. We’re more than human. It’s our duty to look after these people. Do you really think we’ve done such a bad job? These people have lived for 5 centuries, because of us. Even the Inves are happy. We may not have asked to become Gods, but we’ve done a good job at it.” Mai stopped crying, and laid on her back.  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so. That boy has good parents who love him. That wouldn’t have happened without us. And without us, he wouldn’t have gone back to them.” Mai had calmed down now.  
“You know, I think I’ve forgotten what the stars looked like at home.”  
“Me too. We’ve been here so long.”  
“Kouta, I’m glad you got the golden fruit.”  
“Me too Mai. I couldn’t live with myself knowing you were with someone you couldn’t stand.”  
“Goodnight Kouta.”  
“Goodnight Mai.”

And with that, Kouta and Mai went to sleep, the sounds of distant Inves in their ears.


End file.
